The Geass Information Brocker
by Krisember88
Summary: This is a story about Izaya Orihara gaining the power of kings called Geass when hes finally arrested. ( Hope you read and enjoy! Suck at writing a summary)


**This story is in Izaya's P.O.V I hope you enjoy.**

I groan in frustration at Shizuo who stares at me like I'm the one deserves to be thrown in this cell. His sunglasses placed calming on his face like he wasn't the person who should be I here!

"Your an ass Shizu-Chan" I say as he breaths in a cigarette.

"Ya, your a hateful lier, that's what you are flea" I try and punch him but the cell won't let me for he stands to far away. "This is even better than killing you flea" he says before walking away leaving me alone in my cell.

"Asshole" I mutter to myself as I sit on the cold stone floor. Well you may want to know what happened well it's was simple really.

"Shizu-Chan wanna play" I say to the ex-bartender trying to get him to chase me. All he does is smile before grabbing the closest thing which happened to be a vending machine and trows it at me, then the chase began. I ran down allies and streets all with flying poles and signs at my back as well as Shizuo of course.

"Get back here flea!" He yells as I take a left turn at a double way. More flying metal machines start coming at me, I'm thankful for my parkour skill.

"To slow Shizu-Chan" I taunt then I laugh as more vending machines fly at me. "Did Shizu-Chan lose his touch?" I question sarcastically as more missing vending machines fly over my head.

"Shut up bastard!" He yells as I suddenly get pushed to the ground by the weight of a car, I cough up blood as a result. I barely hear Shizuo come closer because of the sound of my beating heart. The bright red coloured liquid that starts to pool around my leg and the iron taste in my mouth tells me I am indeed bleeding.

"Looks as if Shizu-Chan will finally finish me off ha ha" I say before going into another coughing fit. I barely realize the car is lifted off of me when a pair of handcuffs are placed on me.

All that happened after that was bringing me to the cell and locking me up. Now I sit here on the cold floor without my beloved fur trimmed hoodie. "Hello" a soft voice says to my left. I move over beside the left side of my cell and peer in-between the bars to see a teenager around the age of 17-18. The boy has dark brown but mine is darker, his hair is also long enough to be considered a short girls haircut. He has deep beautiful purple eyes and he's wearing what looks like an odd purple and gold jumpsuit.

"What lovely human are you?" I ask in my normal tone of voice. The boy raises an eyebrow before replying.

"My name is L.L, I'm not human" I look at L.L stupidity.

"Like hell that's your name!" I snap at him.

"Do you want power, do you have a reason to live a life?" He questions me.

"Yes!" I yell. "But stupid Shizu-Chan thought this was a nice punishment!" L.L sighs.

"Take my hand" L.L says reaching into my cell I slowly comply grasping his hand in mine then I'm in a white world naked with L.L.

"What?!" I yell, then L.L's voice is in my head, so strange.

"We can make a contract, I will give you the power of the kings called Geass if you for fill my last wish" I grin like never before.

"I accept this contract!" I yell. Then suddenly I'm back in the cell and I feel my left eye tingle. I smile so wide Shizuo would me jealous. I then wait till a cop comes to give me my dinner and a glass if water and as he pases me my food I look straight into his eyes and speak. "Shizu-Chan is the one to blame not me" I feel a tingle in my left eye and soon enough the cops eyes are rimmed in a red colour. He then takes out his keys and unlocks my cell.

"Your ignorant, Shizuo HewIwajima is to be arrested" then he walks away and I grin before laughing when my hoodie is thrown at my face, I wear it. I follow the cop to the police station door past lots of jaw dropped cops.

"I'm free to go!" I yell as I rush past the cops to the door. I leave the building and skip on the streets of Ikebukuro in know time. My fur trimmed hoodie bouncing with me as I skip happily towards my apartment complex. 'I wonder what Namie Yagiri is going to say?' I think and sooner than I realized I'm standing before my apartment complex under the blue clear sky. "Such a beautiful day, so much to do!" I yell before entering seeing Namie at her side of my desk a look of pure horror on he face as I walk in.

"How?! You were finally caught!" She yells and I smile as I swing myself onto my chair. Her dark brown eyes are wide as her mouth opens and closes like a fish, fascinating.

"Oh the dinner cop realized I was innocent, speaking of dinner let's go get some otoro sushi!" I yell before running out the door. I skip down the sidewalk as the sky darkens over head and by the time I buy my otoro and get back it's pure darkness only small stars in sight. Once the greyish apartment comes in view I realize that Namie will be long gone and I'll need to eat my dinner alone at 11:00 at night.

I grasp the door handle as I open the close the entrance door then I settle down on my couch and I start eating my tasty otoro but then a voice makes me drop a piece. I look to my left to see the same purple eyes and ebony hair that I had during my time in my cell. "L.L?" I question and he looks up to look at my eyes.

"I made that contract with you, don't make me regret it" I look back at my dinner and continue eating it. "I don't like how you treat people, make an effort to be nicer and I may just annoy you less" I laugh.

"You annoying me?! Ha" I say once I finish my dinner. I place the now empty tray on the table across from me and sit facing L.L. "You could never annoy me" I say with a grin.

"Don't be so audacious" I frown at his choice of words. 'Im not audacious' I think to myself. "Now where's your money, I'm going to buy pizza" I glare at L.L.

"Like hell your buying pizza with my money" I say and L.L smiles. My eyes wander down to the odd jumpsuit he's wearing. "Also get a new look that's just pure stupid and wait! How'd you get in my apartment anyway!?" I yell L.L smiles more if possible.

"Two minutes" is all he says. I glare at him before grabbing my switch-knife and I point it at his throat, only a cm away from his neck.

"What the hell does two minutes have anything to do with this!" I yell louder than before and L.L starts laughing. "Shut up!" I yell louder than I thought possible 'is this what it's like for Shizu-Chan every time I taunt him?' I question myself.

"Two minutes, that's how long it took for you to ask how I got in here, honestly I would have thought better of an informant. Oh whatever, it's my Zero suit, I will change if you buy me pizza and appropriate clothes" he says with a smile.

"Hell with you! Out!" I declare really hating being on the side of the victim of the taunting instead of doing the taunting.

"Oh how rude Izaya-nee, if I do your get off easy. Remember you still need to for fill your part of our contract and be nicer" L.L says calmly. I start pressing my switch-knife into the soft skin of his neck but he doesn't even budge. " I really don't like that Izaya-nee" he says and I push forward in anger and my switch-knife passes cleanly through his neck, my eyes widen.

"Whatever bastard, you deserve it" I say pulling the weapon out of L.L's neck. 'Seriously Izaya, his fault! He saved your but with giving you that Geass power. He didn't deserve death out of all people he'd be the last that would need to die.' I watch as blood leaks into my couch from the vital spot I stabbed L.L. I laugh at the irony that I had done exactly what Shizuo usually does I got so pissed off that I killed the guy.

"That wasn't a nice feeling Izaya-nee" my eyes widen and my eyes widen and I look at the talking corpse. "No I'm not a zombie" he says and I blink to make sure I'm not dreaming the guys alive!

"How?!" I back away my hand on my switch-knife again as L.L gets of the couch. He stretches his arms and legs then told his hands all of which I'm looking at.

"What?" He questions like I didn't just kill him. I point at the blood and he laughs a little. "Oh that well I'm immortal, so I can't die" I just stare pure disbelief on my face.

"Immortal, like for real, like Celty?" I question he turns his head to the side like a confused dog.

"What's a Celty?" He questions looking honestly confused. I groan in annoyance no longer in shock from him coming back to life. "I'm an immortal because I have a code" I just walk away.

"Whatever man, I'm heading to research Mikado Ryūgamine" I say as I sit down at my computer and look up the highschool student. After a while of researching I find that the smell of pizza reaches my nose. I look away from the screen to see that L.L is indeed eating a cheese pizza.

"Your Geass is very interesting" L.L says as he looks up from his mean to see my mad face. He smiles the type of smile that says 'I told you so' before speaking. "I said I'd get pizza, so I got some"

"I said no using my money for pizza!" I yell my left eye tingling. L.L looks unamused as I freak out inwardly on why the Geass didn't work like it did on the cop.

"I'm the one who granted you your Geass therefore it won't work on me" I grumble again before sitting down beside L.L.

"How long are you going to stay?" I ask, he smiles again 'he smiles to much' I think to myself.

"As long as I need to for you to grant my wish and become a better person, oh also get me new clothes. You made them all bloody" I head to my room and grab a spare pair of my clothes minus my hoodie, I then throw it at L.L.

"Now go get changed dammit" I say as L.L grabs the clothes and walks off. Once I hear the shower go on I'm about to scream but I remember how I need to keep my cool or else I'll be no better than the monster of Ikebukuro, Shizuo. "Dammit" I mutter again as I slowly drift off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
